


Out for the night

by dies_dandles



Series: NaNoWriMo 2018 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Writing Exercise, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dies_dandles/pseuds/dies_dandles
Summary: Just something I experienced last night.





	Out for the night

The music flows over me, and I let my eyes close and feel the rhythm. The alcohol thrums in my system, I can feel it softening the feeling of the bodies around me. I can feel the happiness and laughter around me more than I can hear it. I sit on the sofa in the corner, close to the dance floor, lost in my own little world, in my bubble of serenity, feeling the room around me, feeling the people around me. I’m in the middle of a happy chaos, but I feel at peace.

It’s not too crowded tonight. I know I can get away when I need to. For now, I just enjoy the happiness and the music; there’s no drama in the air, I don’t need to build up my walls tonight. I reach out to feel more, to experience more, and I can feel my own lips form into a smile on their own accord.

I feel warm, so I let the hoodie slip down my shoulders. Long, red hair tickles. Even that feels pleasant.

The song changes, and the bodies on the dance floor continue to jump and gyrate.

I open my eyes to watch.

I see laughter, smiles on all the faces around me. I feel at peace. I feel like I’m slipping into a state of meditation, and I let my eyes close again. Wanting to feel more.

And I do. Now and then someone passes me. I can feel some looking at me, but no one says anything. My foot is moving to the music, it’s obvious to them that I am not passing out. An employee comes to pick up glasses and makes sure I’m alright. I smiled and nod, and she leaves.

I’m just lost in the rhythm, my heartbeat setting itself to the pounding and – for once – it feels good.

I feel eyes on me, and open mine. I see someone making their way to me and make eye contact. They stand in front of me, drink in hand and a cigarette behind their ear.

“Want to come out for a smoke?”


End file.
